Heal
by nashi-hime
Summary: Ukitake is sick, or is that just an excuse to see the woman he loves?


Day 3 of Fanfiction of July, so here's my third fanfiction: UkiUno

Original Day 3 of Fanfiction of July, so here's my third (well, fifth) fanfiction: UkiUno. This pairing isn't that common, but I loved it when I saw it! I also kinda cheated with this one, some of it was written before today. But, oh well! Enjoy!

P.S: I'm sorry if Ukitake's sexuality is confusing, after the fanfiction I wrote on Tuesday. He must be bisexual!

……….

"Good morning, Ukitake-taichou! Are your lungs hurting today?" asked the young Shinigami at the desk. She smiled up at him with big, deep blue eyes that reminded Jushirou of his little sister's. A big, toothy (well, minus one) grin was stretched across her face. The nurse's of Division Four were always glad to see the white-haired Captain. Sure, it was sad that he had to come so frequently, but he always had a smile on his face, and was always friendly. Also, they smiled because they knew his secret.

"Good morning, and no, it's not my lungs today, I'm afraid it's…uh…my wrist! Yes, it's my wrist! That's what's wrong, my wrist." He held up his bony wrist, grabbing it with his opposite hand. Now, the girl at the counter might not have been the sharpest tool in the box, but she certainly wasn't dumb. There were three things that noted her that he was lying. First off, he was rubbing the same wrist he had used to sign himself in on the clipboard on her desk. Second, he kept repeating that it was his wrist that hurt, and even the people who weren't in his division knew that he only repeated things this often when he was trying to cover something up. And third, today was one of the few days during the month that Unohana-taichou made her rounds to all of the patients of the day, instead of sending her subordinates while she stayed cooped up in her office filling out medical reports.

"Follow me, Ukitake-taichou, and we'll get you a room!" she said, smiling again as she hopped down from her swivel chair. She led him down a long white hallway, odd-numbered door on the left, even ones on the right. She led him into an odd-numbered room, one-twenty-five to be exact. Once inside, he hopped up onto the paper-covered examining table and took off his haori, setting it aside. "Excuse me, Ukitake-taichou, but we'll have to take your blood pressure. Don't worry though, this is just a routine checkup, we want to make sure that the pain in your wrist isn't caused by anything more serious," the girl said, wrapping the band around Ukitake's upper arm. After that was done, she weighed and measured him, and was soon gone, leaving him sitting on the paper-covered examining table with his shirt rolled down to his waist. An eternity (at least to Ukitake) passed before there was a knock at the door. "Are you decent? Can I come in?" asked a sweet voice form the other side. "Uh, yes, you can come in," Ukitake said. In walked Division Four's Captain, Retsu Unohana. "I'm told that you're here today because of your wrist. Is that true?"

"Yes, I woke up this morning with my wrist hurting…" Ukitake blushed as he held up his wrist.

"Funny, I was told that it was your right wrist that was hurting…" Unohana said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" said Ukitake, realizing the flaw in his plan, "It's kinda both…"

"Okay then, you really should have told Murasaki-san that at the front desk, but no matter, I can take care of both. Would you also like me to check up on your lungs as well?" she said, rinsing her hands and strapping latex gloves on.

"Sure."

"Okay then, let's start." Unohana pressed her stethoscope to Ukitake's back. "Take deep breaths in and out, please." Ukitake proceeded to do so. Unohana's coat brushed up against him, so even though it was cold without his shirt, he felt warm. Being with her always felt like he was being healed, maybe it was just her reiatsu, or maybe it was just his crush on her.

"You sound fine, which is good. Now, let me take a look at those wrists…" said Unohana as she took Ukitake's hands in hers. One wrist at a time, she felt them, taking careful note of the positions of the bones and tendons. After about ten minutes, she made her diagnosis. "Well, nothing feels out of place, and you didn't make a peep the entire time, did you say they hurt when you woke up?"

"…Oh, huh? Y-yes they did hurt when I woke up."

"Hmm. Okay then, you probably just slept on them wrong then." She then let her healing reiatsu flows across her fingers and onto Juushiro's wrists. Juushiro was filled with the same warm feeling he got whenever he was around her. "Hey, Unohana-senpai?" Ukitake asked as Unohana was removing her gloves and washing her hands. "Thank you for healing me all these times. I'm not sure where I'd be if I didn't have you watching over me, but all I know is that, I wouldn't be in a good position. C-could I make it up to you by maybe taking you out for dinner sometime?" Unohana was quiet as she turned around and looked at Juushiro. Then, her face lit up with a smile.

"I'd like that. I get off in about two hours if you'd like to meet me then."

"Sure, I'll wait for you if you'd like," said Juushiro, with the warm feeling returning. He practically skipped out the door on his way to the waiting room while Unohana cleaned up. "You seem excited about this, Murasaki. Have you expected this for a while?" Unohana asked the girl lurking just outside the door.

"Um, yes, I have known about Juushiro-taichou's liking to you for a while, but I thought it'd be more fun if you found out yourself…" Murasaki said, standing in the doorway. Unohana smiled. "Well, I do care about Juushiro. Such a nice man, and I'm sure we'll have a nice time tonight."

"Well, if you'd like to go now, Unohana-taichou, you can. The other girls and I can finish up here, and if any emergencies happen, we can always contact you."

"If it would make you and the other girl's happy, then I'll go now," she said, patting Murasaki on the head. Once she was gone, Murasaki pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! We did it girls! They have a date!" she said, cheering as she ran down the hallway towards the break-room.


End file.
